Kickin it with 39 Clues
by dontcallmemanders
Summary: Kim's cousins, Amy and Dan, come to Seaford to visit. They have a suspicion that Kim likes Jack and visa versa. They decide to get the 2 together with a little help from the gang.
1. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey Guys,

I have been really busy lately.

School: Speeches, Tests, Homework

Fanfiction: Writing, Planning, replying, and reading

Health: Sleeping problems, and I am starting to get sick

Lets quit the talk about me and start talking about upcoming stories!

I do have a lot on my agenda for new stories! So I will get back to you on the dates that they will come out on. I still have to plan out

quite a few more stories. I would say around 5 more are going to be planned and maybe 3 of them be finished by the end of April, and I will have lots

planned out by then.

I am also in the making of a wiki ( ) it is about making plots and progressing on them. I still have to fix a lot of stuff

on that.

Anyway you see that there are a lot on my agenda so I will have to put one of my stories on hold for a little while. Since I can't decide because I love them both VERY much I want you to decide! So lots of you read ' Kickin' it with 39 Clues' and 'Little did I know ' and a few of you only read one but that is ok.

I want you guys to decide which one will be on hold. I want your honest opinion. I will give you 2 weeks to decide. And I will post the one with the most votes.

Here are the instructions to what you have to do to vote:

Step 1: Read both stories (all chapters)

Step 2: Then decide what you want to be put on hold

Step 3: Please PM your opinion (just so people won't criticize your opinion)

Step 4: Wait till I update you on what is going to be put on hold

Okay I also have some good news about school (shocking I know).

It's about speeches! I did mine on my brother and how annoying he is and I got voted to go to the gym for the next round. YAY!

Sorry for wasting your time but please vote and continue on with your day =P

Love, Amanda


	2. WINNER!

**Hey Guys,**

**So good news for all of you who like Kickin it With 39 Clues,**

**KICKIN IT WITH 39 CLUES IS ****NOT**** GOING ON HOLD!**

**So this story will continue.**

**Lots of stories coming your way so stick around for them!**

**~Amanda~**


	3. Author Note: Hold or Give Away

**Hey Guys,**

**A lot of you like this story! But, I am very busy with a lot of things right now.**

**I have 2 ideas so this story can still be on but also me doing what I have to do!**

**Here are my ideas:**

**1. I can put it on hold as also my other stories**

**2. or I can give it away**

**Please PM to give me your idea, please tell me if you would like to continue it yourself!**

**Or if you rather wait and have me finish it!**

**Love,**

**Yours Truly**


	4. Chapter 1 Remake

**Hey guys, **

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been really busy. I didn't really like the plot of the story. So I was deciding if I should change it. I came to the decision that I would. So Here is my new plot.**

**Plot: Kim's cousins, Amy and Dan, come to Seaford to visit. They have a suspicion that Kim likes Jack and visa versa. They decide to get the 2 together with a little help from the gang.**

**On with the story!**

**p.s I am going to delete the old chapter**

**p.p.s I might not update very often I am working on another story as well.**

Kim's POV

I was in my room on my bed working on my homework when my mom came in.

" Hey Kim, there's a letter in the mail from your grandma" she said while handing me the letter.

"Thanks Mom"

"No problem"

I opened up the letter.

_Dear Kim,_

_Hi Kim how are you? I have been talking to your mom lately saying you've done wonderfully in karate. Anyway, that's not what this letter is about. It's about your cousins Amy and Dan coming over there to Seaford. You've never met them unfortunately, but with the few months they are there you can get to know them quite well. You may not like them but you will warm up to them eventually. So take good of them, they will be there tomorrow as in_

_8/7/13_

_Love,_

_Grace Cahill_

Nice.

Note the sarcasm. I don't want any cousins coming over ruining everything. That's right I've watched the movies read the books where there's a girl who has a crush on her best friend and then her two cousins come (one a girl one a boy) and the girl takes him away. That wouldn't happen right? I hope not. But I guess it's not like I have a crush on Jack. What no that would be crazy. Ok ok I guess you caught me. I have a little tiny crush on him. Ok scratch that. HUGE crush on him, basically the size of Russia.

Then the doorbell rang.

I got up from my bed and ran downstairs but to late one of my little brothers got there already so I walked back upstairs. You see I have 3 brothers.

Spencer: 10

Flynn: 9 (the one who opened the door)

Keegan: 17 (only 2 years older than me)

"I'll get it mom!" screamed Flynn. Typical.

"No need to shout" my mom yelled back. With that I am guessing Flynn opened the door cause he yelled upstairs.

"Kim it's your boyfriend Jack!" ok I am really mad now, he knows he's not my boyfriend as much as I want him to be.

" Shut Up Flynn!" I yelled back. I walked down the stairs. Our house isn't that big. It has four rooms so I have to share a room with Keegan cause apparently little boys need their space. But me and Keegan are teenagers. Sweaty teenagers which mean sharing a bathroom with each other isn't fun. That's why I'm bribing my mom and dad into getting me my own room while Flynn and Spencer share a room.

" Hey Kim" Jack said.

"Hey Jack" I answered.

"I'll leave you two alone" Flynn said while walking way slowly.

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath hoping Jack didn't hear but he did.

"He's not an Idiot just a little weird just crazy like your family" I glared at him.

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" He said.

"Sure let me go ask my mom you can wait in the living room with Keegan" I answered. You see Jack has been over to my house plenty of times so he knows exactly where everything is. I've known him since kindergarten. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday.

But of course it wasn't

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK **

_A five year old Kim was being dropped off at the school by her mom. When she was 3 she remembered her brother Keegan telling her all about kindergarten. He was now in 2nd grade. She was walking threw the yard when she bumped into a boy with brown hair and brown eyes._

_"Sorry hi my names Kim"_

_"It's ok my names Jack"_

_"Cool nice to meet you"_

_"You too"_

_We walked of to go play in the sand. After school my dad came to pick me up and so did his dad. _

_"Bye Jack"_

_"Bye Kim"_

_Then our dad's started talking. And turns out we were neighbours. We became best friends ever since._

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK**

Now we were fifteen and still best friends. We met Jerry in 1st grade and Milton and Eddie in 2nd. **(A.N. If you want a chapter filled with how they met I** **will) **I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad.

"Hey mom and dad can I go hang out with Jack?" I asked my parents.

"Sure honey where are you going" my mom asked.

"Maybe the mall or his house" I answered.

"Be back by 9:00 at the latest ok" my dad said.

"ok, what are you making?" I asked looking at the pot.

"Carrot soup" they both said at the same time. Cute.

"Ok Jack and I are going to eat there"

"Ok sweetie"

"Bye mom bye dad"

"Bye honey" they said at the same time. Again. Cuter.

with that I walked to the living room to get Jack.

Jack's POV

I walked into the living room to see Keegan sitting there watching Big Bang Theory. As I walked in he noticed me and turned and started to talk.

"I know you like my sister"

"What pffft no" I said.

"Mmmhhmm sure you don't" he said sarcastically. Now I know where Kim gets it from.

"Fine I do" I admitted.

"FINALLY ONE OF YOU ADMITTED IT!" he yelled.

"Shhh she might hear you"

"These are sound proof walls... I think" he answered.

"I hope" I said.

"Look you need to tell how you feel before it's to late"

"What do you mean"

"She was right you are oblivious"

"I am not"

"Anyway just tell her she really likes you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"And you better do it fast Amy and Dan, my cousins, are coming and they might tear you apart. Maybe. I don't know I've never met them."

"Ok"

Then Kim walked in and looked at her brother and glared at him.

"Why were you yelling?" she asked.

"These walls aren't sound proof" he asked.

"No but seriously what were talking about"

"Puppies" I answered.

"Tv" Keegan said. We looked at eachother and said.

"Puppies on tv"

"Sure" she said. "Anyway lets go"

We walked to the door and she put her shoes on. Then we walked out.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked while grabbing two skateboards handing one to me.

"How about the mall"

"Ok" she replied.

Kim's POV

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah"

"Well my cousins Amy and Dan are stopping by the dojo tomorrow maybe we can see a movie with them"

"Sure" I replied thinking it as a date.

"Ok"

We walked over to Captain Corndog. We were laughing and talking about stuff.

"But you were to stubborn that we ended up getting in a huge argument with the guys" Jack said. Talking about the time I refused to enter a contest with them.

"I am not stubborn"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

He was about to answer until a waitress walked up and said to quit arguing we were driving customers away. So we stopped. It was around 7:30. So we walked rode our skateboards back to his house to play video games. I was greeted by his parent making cookies.

"Hi Ashley and Dave" that's Jack's parents names.

"Hi Kim"

"Hey mom hey dad"

"KIMMY" Jack's little sister Kaitlyn said.

"Hey Katie"

"Hi Kimmy" I smiled the only ones who can call me Kimmy is Jack and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kim" Jason Jack's 13 year old brother said. He was always trying to make a move on me.

"Hi Jason"

"Me and Kim are going to play some video games"

"Kim and I" I corrected him.

"Whatever" he said as we walked down to the basement where the gaming room was located. We popped in Black ops 2 and played till 9:00 when I got a text from my mom.

**Mom: It's 9:00 now you need to come**

**Kim: ok one min**

**Mom: You need to wake up early for karate**

**Kim: Karate's at 10:00 **

**Mom: Still you always wake up at 9:30 **

**Kim: fine**

"Hey Jack my mom wants me home see you tomorrow"

"Ok we can skateboard to karate together"

"Ok bye Jack"

"Bye Kim"

I walked upstairs went out the door grabbed my skateboard and walked home. When I went through my front everyone was in the living room on the couch so I sat down next to Keegan. They were watching a movie. I think it was Despicable Me so I stayed to watch. When it was over it was around 10:30. So I went to.

Tomorrow I will be meeting my unknown cousins. Well at unknown to me and my bothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**New chapter WOOOOO! LOL anyway sorry it's been awhile, and by awhile I mean a week probably. :P Anyway I am going to Ottawa Saturday morning. Please FOLLOW FAVORITE and REVIEW!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up to sunshine coming through my window. I looked over at my clock. It was 9:00. I went to take a shower and get changed. I wore black skinny jeans, red v neck with a Blue, Purple, White, and Black plaid shirt over with it un-buttoned and red high tops. I went downstairs to the dining room table. Kaitlyn and Jason were already sitting down with their food. They were having Pancakes. I made Bacon and Eggs and sat down. After I finished eating I went upstairs to brush my teeth. After that I took a comb and styled my hair perfect.

Kim's POV

I woke up all happy for some reason. Oh that's right Jack and I are skateboarding to school, HAHA not you Donna Tobin. It was 9:00 good this time it wasn't 9:30. I got up took a shower and got dressed. I put on a Baseball shirt. The sleeves were peach color and the body was white and the number 15 was on it in black and purple converse. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I went downstairs and had breakfast. After I finished my brothers came downstairs. As if on cue the doorbell rang. We all raced to the door but Flynn made it again.

"I'll get it Mom"

"Mom's not here" I told him.

"Oh then I'll get it dad"

"Dad's not here either"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really"

"Ok I'll just get it" He opened it. And it was Jack

Jack's POV

I skateboarded to Kim's house and rang the doorbell.

The door but Flynn made it again.

"I'll get it Mom"

"Mom's not here" Kim told him.

"Oh then I'll get it dad"

"Dad's not here either"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really"

"Ok I'll just get it" He opened it.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey"

"Hey Kim Jack's here" Kim walked to the door with skateboard.

"You ready"

"Yup" I said.

Kim's POV

We were skateboarding to the dojo. We saw these two kids at the entrance. The girl looked our age. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. The boy looked 12. He also had light brown hair with blue eyes. We walked up to them.

"Hi who are you?" I asked not so politely. Jack nudged me.

"I mean Hi welcome who may you be" I changed my answer.

"I'm Dan and this is my sister Amy"

"So you're the cousins, I'm Kim"

"So you're the cousin"

"Yeah"

"Who's this" Amy asked.

"Jack"

"Cool"

"So tell me about yourselves"

"Well I'm Amy, I am 15 years old, I have a boyfriend named Evan, I like to read and learn" I felt relieved when she said she had a boyfriend.

"I'm Dan, I'm 12 years old, I like playing video games, skateboarding, and NINJAS!"

"Ok well we have karate practice you want to come and watch" I asked both of them.

"Sure" they said at the same time. We walked in Rudy and the guys were there. We had the usual sparring partners. Eddie & Milton, Jerry & I and winner with Jack. Eddie beat Milton and I beat Jerry. So it was Jack and I. The first 10 minutes was good. Then we took a break. We went back to fighting for another 10 minutes then took a break. We ended up in a tie. Well Rudy said to stop fighting because practice was over and it was probably never going to end.

"But I was about to beat him"

"No I was about to beat you"

"No I was going to beat you"

"No I was going to beat you"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"STOP IT!" Rudy yelled.

"Fine" both of us said.

"Class dismissed" Rudy said. We all walked out of the dojo. I remembered Jack and I were going to take Amy and Dan to the movies. I was thinking of it as a date.

"Hey Jack we were going to take Amy and Dan to the movies"

"Oh right ok let's go ask them" We both walked up to Amy and Dan who were sitting at a table.

"Hey guys want to go to the movies" I asked my cousins.

"Yeah sure what movie" Dan replied.

"Comedy, horror, or Action" Jack asked.

"Horror" Dan said. I know me and Jack agree.

"Romance" Amy said. And I know me and Jack would hate that.

"Horror it is" I said. Amy looked a little sad but brushed it off. We went into the Cinema to pick a movie. We ended up watching Texas Chainsaw. You see I don't get scared easily. This means I don't get scared by horror movies. Jack doesn't get scared easily either. But I don't know about Amy and Dan. The seating arrangement went like this.

_Amy Dan Jack Kim_

Jack and I kept hearing high pitched screams from our left. It was Amy and Dan. I guess they get scared easily. After the movie we went home. Jack said his goodbyes and left to next door. Amy Dan and I walked into the house. They both turned to look at me.

"You like Jack" They said at the same time.

"What, no I don't"

"Really?"

"I saw the look of relief when Amy said she had a boyfriend" Dan said.

"That doesn't prove anything" I said. Ok well I do like Jack but I don't want to say that.

"Yes it does, it proves that you were relieved I had a boyfriend so I couldn't steal Jack away from you"

"Fine you caught me, I do like Jack, wait scratch that, more like love"

"Good now, we won't tell him, so don't worry"

"Ok well Amy you want to go see something"

"Sure"

"Ok well Dan the guys are downstairs playing video games, tell them I couldn't come down to play cause I was showing Amy something, and I'm pretty sure Amy doesn't like playing video games right?" I said.

"Right" Dan replied while going downstairs. I wish I could play but I should take an interest in Amy. Tomorrow Dan and I can play video games, and Amy can spend the day with mom.

Dan's POV

It's so cool that Kim plays video games. And she likes horror movies. And she does karate. And she skateboards. Best cousin ever. I get why she didn't want to play. She wants to get to know Amy. I went downstairs and I saw 3 boys. Probably Kim's brothers. Time to go meet them.

"Hey I'm Dan your cousin" I said to them. They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Dan nice to meet you I'm Spencer" the boy looked around 10 with brown shaggy hair.

"Hi Dan I'm Flynn" the other boy looked around 8 or 9 he had spiked up brown hair.

"I'm Keegan" the last one said. He was taller than the rest. Looked around 17 with blonde hair.

"So Dan do you like video games" Flynn asked.

"Yeah"

"Where's Kim she never misses an opportunity to play video games" Spencer asked.

"She's trying to get to know my sister Amy. Ay is a real Girly Girl. I don't think Kim would like her. But she's trying to get to know her" I replied.

"Ok" Keegan replied.

"We are playing Black Ops 2 Zombies"

"Cool can I play"

"Sure you can use Kim's controller" Keegan said handing me a controller. It was blue with stickers on it. Some stickers said stuff like.

Karate Girl

Kim

Mess with me I mess you

Kim sounds pretty cool. I took it and started playing. These guys were really good. They were talking about how Kim was a MASTER at these games. I really want to play video games with her now. Keegan was winning, and Spencer was losing and Flynn and I were in the middle.

Amy's POV

Kim took me to her mom and dad's room. There was a really big bookshelf. Kim had a smile on her face knowing I would like it. I smiled back at her.

"You can pick out a book and read it while you're here" she told me. I picked out a book.

"You know you don't have to do this"

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I know you would rather play video games and skateboard; I would be ok if you just went to play with the guys. I have a book, and your mom's taking me shopping tomorrow so it would be ok"

"Really thanks, but right now we can go through these books, I'll show you the ones my mom has already read and maybe you can bring them home when you leave" she suggested.

"Yeah sure thanks" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her phone started ringing with a really weird ringtone.

**IT'S JACK! BREWER TO BE EXACT! PICK UPPPP PICK UPPPP**

It was Jack's voice. She picked up her phone.

"Hello Jack"

….

"No"

….

"Yeah"

….

"Can't"

….

"Maybe tomorrow though"

….

"Okay Bye"

…...

"What was that about" I asked her.

"Jack was wondering if I could come over for dinner" she replied.

"Oh ok" We were looking at the books until Kim's mom called for dinner.

"COMING!" Kim yelled back. We walked downstairs. We were the first ones there.

"Start getting your food the boys basically get everything" Kim told me.

"Ok" I got a spoon full of mashed potatoes, 5 pieces of carrots, 2 pieces of broccoli, and a piece of meat. The boys came up and took the rest. I liked it here. These were going to be some good 3 months.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye**


End file.
